


Talk to Me

by Ereri_Freak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Week, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Multiple, Riren Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Freak/pseuds/Ereri_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren know each other from work, they don't talk much, but only when they absolutely need to.<br/>One day, Levi goes missing, he isn't seen at work or anywhere, and then, years later, he appears at Eren's door.<br/>There's one catch though, Levi won't talk, and can't talk. What had happened during those missing years? How can Eren try to patch them up?</p><p>Colab with @KawaiiLeviJaegerBomb go check them out for the sequel to this</p><p>I do not own SNK/AOT in any way, nor the characters used in this story. I only own the plot line with my partner, @KawaiiLeviJaegerBomb<br/>I do not own any of the pictures used and they all belong to their rightful owners.<br/>Do not attempt to steal my ideas in any way, but you are free to republish this anywhere, as long as you credit me and my partner.<br/>This story will contain mature language, violence, character death, some possible smut and possible triggering material.<br/>If you are too young or cannot handle this, I ask you to leave now, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a colab with my lovely partnet on Wattpad, so I'll be posting these chapters soon after I do on Wattpad.  
> I'll be writing the first book and my partner will write the sequel, I'll just re-upload it here.  
> Find me on Wattpad under the same username  
> -Erer_Freak

**A/N:**

**Oh my fuckitty fuck, I had hit the back button accidentally and I thought I deleted this whole thing, it gave me a mental heart attack, but it auto saves, thank goodness. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

_~Levi~_

   I had woken up a few minutes ago. I had had this weird dream, and it scared me. I was up having a tea to calm myself down.

   I looked over to see Eren's sleeping figure, bundled underneath the sheets and blankets. I smiled softly, and remembered what I had seen in my dream. I can't afford to lose another person that I loved. I can't lose Eren, so I'll protect him to the very end.

   The times we kissed, or how many times I've said that I've loved him, are never going to be enough to tell him how I really feel. I can't afford to lose him now, we've been through too much together, and it would hurt like hell if he was gone.

   I heard a slam from the front door, and I ran, starting to panic. I saw some government agents, and their 'ninjas' rushing past me. I tried to stop them, I really did.

   I heard a scream from our room, and my heart was thrown out the window when I had seen what had happened.

_*Time skip: three years before*_

   I was at work, typing away at my computer that my boss had just recently given all the staff.

   It was a Monday afternoon, the sky was bleak and gray, no colors streaked across the early spring day. I was going off my shift in two hours, but I was already done, so that meant that my boss paid me overtime. Yea, pretty fancy.

   I worked as an editor for the Titan Wall journal, and some pretty crude gossip went through. I just finished an article on some drug trafficking, and it will probably end up with a lot of fighting and arguing, which will bring more attention to our press.

   I also had a fall back job as a writer, and I have sold a couple good selling books. I enjoy writing personal subjects from another's point of view, and apparently, other people like them too.

  "LEVI!" I heard a scream come from behind me. I turned around, greeted by my friend and sister, and my boss, Isabel. I had met her when I was in a fight, actually. I had just lost my mom at that point, and my dad didn't take the news well, so he took it out on me, and I took it out on other people who wanted a fight.

   I used to fight gangs, for no good reason, and I would always end up wounded or badly hurt. Isabel was walking along the street when she saw me, hurling my insides out onto the pavement in the backstreets of town.

   She didn't call for help, she didn't panic, but instead she helped me when I was done, and took me to her house.

   It turns out that she was suffering too, so we had stuck to each other, and we're still sticking like glue. I mostly hate people and don't get along well with them, but Isabel was different, she didn't bother me the way most people did, she didn't ask me questions, and she let me take my time to tell her.

   She would always be there for me, and so I would do the same for her.

   "You've got to come see this!" She pulled my chair out away from my desk, earning a grunt from me, because I was in the middle of typing. "There's someone here who had pretty valuable information!"

   I followed her out, and when we got to the one room we had for interviews. I made sure it was kept clean.

   I sat down on the cold chair, and she seated down next to me. The boy presented in front of me had messy brown hair, golden eyes, and a really h- no, I can't be thinking like this.

   "Who the fuck are you." I almost stated, and glared at the brat. He frowned, and responded anyways.

   "I'm here to talk to Hanji, can I see her?" I knew this boy was different already, because he didn't scram at me mentioning anything. I liked that, so I let down one of my walls.

   "Look, kid, she left five years ago. I don't know why you need to see her, but she has been missing for years." He slightly groaned and put on a pout.

   "Why did you want to see her?" Came Isabel's prompt.

   "I need to talk to her about something. None of your damn business." I practically growled, and started to walk over to this brat. I didn't care that he wasn't talking, I didn't care that he was being rude to me, I cared that he just pathetically put down Isabel.

   I was stopped by Isabel pulling my arm back, pushing my back against the chair, and once more, restraining me from doing anything.

   "It's okay, Levi. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." At this the boy looked slightly confused.

   "I'm never going to talk. You'll never make me." I once again stood up and walked over to him before Isabel could push me back again.

   "You hear this, brat." My cold, steel wall had come back up. "Do you want to see me break you? Because I will." I earned a cold and slightly scared gaze from the brat, but he refused to talk, so I did the only thing that would make him.

   I kicked him, making him fall to the ground. He tried to retaliate, but was too slow, allowing me to slip out and punch him in the side. He grunted, and fell to his knees, but didn't look like he was giving up soon.

   As I was about to throw another punch, the door flung open, and in came a girl with black hair, followed by a blond.

   I stopped what I was doing as she opened her mouth, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO EREN!?" She looked pissed.

   Smirking, I asked her, "Why, you got a problem with me beating your boyfriend?" She scowled at me and, without really thinking about what Eren would think of me, I drew him up from his crouched position and kissed him.

   When I pulled away, I let him drop, and I walked over to his friend. She was fuming now, and I had left Eren blushing.

   "What the hell was that. Why did you do that, you bastard?" Her voice raised higher and higher with every word she spoke, and it left me satisfied. The blond behind her stopped her from punching me, not with much luck, but since he knew her, she stopped to his touch.

   "Mikasa... I don't think you should start something.." His voice trailed to a barely audible whisper.

   I looked back towards Eren, who was still blushing and surely mad. Isabel ran over to him, and helped clean up the blood that I had given him. I almost felt bad for the brat, but I didn't.

    Isabel helped him up and took him into one of our spare rooms, the one for when I either came back injured or when I had beaten up one of our workers for slacking off.

   I followed her there, and while I passed the girl, Mikasa, I asked her, "Are you really Eren's girlfriend?" She just slightly shook her head, then, snapping out of it, she punched me in the shoulder, hard. I glared at her, but tried my best not to attack her back, since our only care room would be occupied for the next couple days. Instead, I slapped her, receiving a horrendous look.

   When I walked into the other room, I saw Eren slightly on the edge of the bed, and Isabel caring to the wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

   "Why do you guys even have all this stuff? And this room?" Eren asked.

   "'Cause, Levi here likes to try to kill people." She laughed.

   "Tch, I do not." I scoffed, but something lit up in Isabel's eyes.

   "I need to go deal with our other unwanted visitors..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes darted to Eren and back towards me.

   "Ugg.. Fine." I rolled my eyes as she playfully shoved my good shoulder, smiling and running off. "Just don't kill Eren while I'm gone." She whispered, loud enough that Eren could hear it, and he scooted back a little in response.

   I slammed the door behind her, giving my best sarcastic response, and turned back to Eren. He looked at me like I was the grim reaper or something.

   "Hey, idiot, I'm not going to actually kill you." I walked over towards the antiseptic and bandages lying on the floor next to Eren.

   I had gotten severely cut during these past few weeks, and it only got worse. I took off my shirt, unaware of Eren's staring, and started to unwrap my bandages from my shoulder, the one Mikasa had hit. I saw some of the old cuts that were healing were now open and bleeding, great.

   "W-what.." I looked over my shoulder to see the brat nearing closer to my bleeding wounds.

   "It's nothing. I'm fine."

   "No, you're not. Let me help."

   "Tch." I said, but I handed him the antiseptic anyways.

   When he started to dab around my cuts, I sucked in a breath, trying to forget the stinging pain. But of course, it kept coming.

   His delicate fingers took the bandages, and carefully and slowly, started to wrap it around my shoulder. Avoiding my nervousness, when he had finished, I brushed him off, and put my shirt back on. But when I saw the blood stained on it, I was thoroughly annoyed.

   "Did my sister do this?" I heard Eren's soft voice come from behind me. I still sat on the edge on the bed, my back tuned against him.

   "No." My gruff voice came, a little harsher than I would've liked.

   "Yes, she did, and she shouldn't have gone that far. She was just mad at what you... Did." I smirked a little, but he couldn't see me.

   "I'm sorry about that."

   "You should be, I haven't gotten a kiss before." My heart thumped a little.

   "Ever?" My voice cracked, and I cursed it.

   "Mmmn." I turned back around to him, and he quickly looked away.

   "I'll leave." And I stood up and left, without hearing another word from him. Isabel was waiting in my room. We shared our working space with our living quarters, the bedrooms were on the top floor, along with the room Eren was in.

   "So... He still there?" I shrugged and rolled my eyes. (I imagine Levi being a sassy brat sometimes xD)

   "Tch, yea." I walked over to the kitchen, we all shared a kitchen, living room, and bathrooms. (It's like an apartment sort of on the top floor, the main room in the middle, and other rooms going off of it.)

   "But I'm kicking him out tomorrow." Isabel laughed at my comment, an gently slapped the back of my head. As I prepared our dinner, I ignored all of Isabel's snarky comments.

   When I had pushed the food in front of her face, (I can imagine what Levi would look like as a sassy waiter, pushing the plate of food across the bar, like with shots or something idk XD) she immediately shut up, and started to wolf down her food. I sat down across from her and copied her, just a bit less... disgusting.

   "You know.." Isabel looked at me. "One of us has to watch Eren overnight.." My face was instantly placed with a scowl, because there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep on the floor of that room all night.

   "EEEK!" Isabel started to run into her room, me following quickly after her. But she had made it in first, so I was stuck with the nice, cold floor. Great.

   "You're no fun, Leeevii! Just admit it! I won!!" I was tackling her, but I gave up, knowing somewhere that it was a futile attempt.

   "Tch, you owe me." She just happily nodded and hummed while she kicked me out to change.

   I made my way to the brat's room he was staying in, and gently knocked on the door.

   "It's open." I heard a faint reply coming from the other side of the door.

   When I walked in, I saw Eren lying on the bed, his back facing down, and he was spread out like when someone makes a snow angel. I scoffed, and shoved him over so his face was pushed against the pillow, and I sat down next to him, sputtering and coughing.

   "You haven't left yet?"

   "No, I live here, dumbass." His mouth opened in an 'o' and I continued. "You think only Isabel lives here? No way, all of our staff does. Speaking of which..."

   "I don't want to meet them."

   "Oh? Why not?"

   "I'm leaving tomorrow, right?" I gave a small nod, and he let out a breath that had never been taken in. "So.. Why are you here?"

   "Isabel made me stay here to watch you for the night." I said, clicking my tongue.

   "You know, I'm not going anywhere."

   "I'm not going to fucking sleep with you, brat." He nodded in what looked like relief and started to burrow under the covers, making a complete mess.

   "Tch, stop squirming so damn much."

   "M-no!" So I kicked him, and he fell off the bed, landing on the opposite side of the bed with a thud.

   "You dead, buddy?" I smirked slightly.

   "Heyy! That was mean!"

   "Yea? So? I don't really give two shits." I scoffed.

   The next thing I knew, I had landed on the floor. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, brat."

   Eren ran out the door, presumably to Isabel's room. So I followed him out, and found him huddled behind Isabel the best he could, because he was a couple feet taller than her. It was quite funny.

   "You'll never get to me!! I ca- EEK! ISABEL! HELP ME!" He cried out as I ran after him, and tackled him against the ground. When he grunted underneath me, I let go of his wrists and helped him up.

   "You guys are so childish." I heard Isabel shout from the other room.

   "Nuh-uhh!" Eren cried out and quickly ran into his room, locking it, and pressing himself against it from the other side, incase I got any ideas to kick it down.

   I rattled the doorknob, with no luck, and finally gave up, retreating to the floor in front of the door.

   Isabel brought me a blanket, but I would never fall asleep, so I sat there all night, and eventually started to hear soft snoring from inside the room.

   I decided to go take a shower, and clean my cut a little better.

   I suddenly fell to my knees, and dropped out, as cold as a stone. Isabel rushed over to me, and brought me to my bed.

   I saw black, only black.

   Then I saw a soft drizzle of white tinting the ground, then more, and more.

   I felt the soft of it touch my skin, and with every one, I felt more distant to reality, I felt like I belonged here, being covered by this blanket of snow.

   Then I heard screams, shouting, they were calling for help.

   I ran over and see a boy with brown hair and closed eyes, trying to frantically swim upward from the lake he was stuck in. When he reached the top, the banged against solid nothingness. Oh fuck, he was going to drown, right here, unless I can do something.

   I heard more banging, and then I fell backwards, and my eyes opened again. This time I was sitting on the top of a giant building, and there was Isabel, staring up at me from the bottom.

   I felt my feet start to run, I tried to stop, but I could not control them. I felt myself leaping off of the building's edge, and I felt the wind run through my hair. Pure adrenaline ran through me, keeping me going. I felt free, I felt one with everything.

   Then the scene slowly faded into another dark scene. I saw Eren, chained up, screaming and flailing around. I couldn't hear anything though, and silence settled around me. As hard as I tried, I could not move to save Eren. I heard my name being called repeatedly.

   "Levi."

   "Levi!"

   "LEVI!!"

   I woke with a start, and almost fell off the bed.

   I saw Isabel there, she was shaking me, but had stopped. Where was I? Oh yea, at the shop, with Isabel, and Eren, and all of the other workers.

   Groaning, I pulled myself upright. "What happened?"

   "I don't know, I was falling asleep, and then I heard a loud bang coming from where the bathroom was. So I ran out there.. And I saw you.. You... y-you were lying there on the ground, as white as paper, and you looked almost half dead. You scared me, Levi."

   "I'm sorry, I was going to take a shower, and then all I remember was getting knocked out. And then I woke up."

   "Hmm.."

   "Where's Eren?" I said suddenly, hoping I didn't wake him up.

   "Still sleeping, he must have fallen asleep a while ago to have gone through that." she finished with a small chuckle.

   "Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about this."

   I looked down at my legs, and rested my hands there, folding them just so, and almost smiling.

   "Do you want to take a shower now? Or wait until you feel a bit more stable?" I heard Isabel ask, but I wasn't particularly listening, I just hummed in response.

   The thing that was bothering me was what I had seen during the time I was hidden from the world. I remember seeing... Eren... He was dying, and then after, so was I. I even remember the pure rush of adrenaline when I had jumped. Wait, do you normally remember the feeling of this so well after a dream?

   I even remember the small period of that time that I felt.. So free. Able to do anything, able to go anywhere and succeed. Of course, that would never happen. It was almost physically impossible. Almost.

_~End of Chapter One~_

_I hope you enjoyed, this is a collaboration with_ _[KawaiiLeviJaegerBomb](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KawaiiLeviJaegerBomb) _

_Please go give their account a look and I'll see you in the next chapter,_

_-Ereri_Freak_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_~Levi~_

  "THAT PEICE OF SHIT'S GONNA WORK HERE?!" I screamed, startling the brat. Isabel just smirked.

  She pushed Eren up closer to me, and he tried his best to struggle, but accomplished nothing. It was the following week, and Eren had left the day after my incident. I didn't really know what had happened, maybe if Hanji were her, she could tell me.

  "You're gonna have to keep a good eye on this one!" I growled, and Isabel just cackled. (I feel like Isabel is taking the place of Hanji slowly by each passing minute) I had just gotten off of my break, and Isabel prompted me with the opportunity to try to train the brat, which I had refused.

  It was now Thursday, and there was quite a chill in the atmosphere, even though it was mid spring. I looked out the window from the place I stood, then back at the brat, sighing.

  "Look, I guess he can w-"

  "OH MY GOD, THANK YOU LEVI!!" Isabel cutting me off, gave me a giant hug, in which I didn't return. I didn't give Eren one more glance before I walked out of the back, up to the top floor to my room.

  I felt my head going fuzzy, then came the pain, extreme pain. I almost screamed out, but I didn't want to worry Isabel and ruin the perfect mood. Instead, I fell down, and held my head in the hands, trying to will the pain away. It didn't.

  I remember blanking out, then nothing after that.

  _'Come find me...'_

  What? I saw a face, and familiar face, I knew that face, but I couldn't place a name or voice.

  _'Save..'_

  Stop it, I try to say, but I'm falling, down to earth. When was I in heaven? I am a sinner, and I would never fly. That's probably why I'm falling now, I thought.

  _'Me...'_

  I was unconscious, so I didn't feel the tears coming, and I couldn't stop them. I was lying on the floor, crying, uncontrollably sobbing. But I didn't know that. I didn't know that nobody came for me this time, either. I just saw white, a fuzzy kind of white, welcoming almost.

  I fell, I rose, to fall all over again. What was happening?

  _"Mom!"_ I saw a miniature version of myself clutching onto my mother's leg, and she bent down to pick me up, and carry me in her arms. I ran over to her, wanting to feel her presence once again. But when I was inches away, she started walking away, and then, at that time, I knew that I wasn't really there. That she couldn't really see me.

  I heard some muffled voices, then that familiar voice, once again.

  _'Please, Levi,'_ I was trying to rack my brain for whoever that voice belonged to, and what was happening. _'Don't leave me..'_

  _"Eren!"_ I knew then, the owner of that voice, who it was, why they cared, but why did they care? I was nothing to them, I hated their guts, I treated them like dirt.

  "LEVI!?" I heard the faint screaming of a girl.

  "LEVI!!?" another voice. I tried to bring myself back to reality, and with a jolt, I sat upright, almost in control of my actions. But instead, I smacked my head against something hard. I looked up and saw Eren muttering something, then looking back up to me.

  "Are you okay?"

  "WHAT HAPPENED?" Isabel might as well have screamed directly in my ear.

  "I can fucking hear you, you know."

  "Sorry." She looked at Eren, and they exchanged glances. "I'm just worried, this has happened once before, right?" I nodded.

  "When?" I turned my gaze over to Eren, still unaware of the fact that I was seated on the filthy floor. Even my own skills will never keep this floor clean for long.

  "A week ago, when you were staying here." Isabel replied, before I had a time to say anything.

  "Oh.."

  "I'm fine though, right Isabel?" She gave a small nod, and returned her gaze back at her hands folded in her lap. I inhaled a sharp breath when my shoulder started to throb.

  "What is it?" Came from the brat.

  "No- It's nothing. I'm fine." I almost spat, and stood up, turning away, and walked over to the bathroom to see what was wrong. I shouldn't have, because a curious Eren followed me, and I didn't notice until I had gotten in the bathroom.

  "What the fuck, get out." I said, pointing my glare at him, then back at my shoulder. I took off my shirt, and saw the bandages from before, still soaked with blood. "Tch."

  What had come next, nothing would have prepared me for. I was unwrapping my bandages, and when they were off, my cuts and scars had totally healed and gone. My eyes widened, and so did the brat's.

  "H-how.. How is that even possible?" I muttered under my breath.

He just looked at me and shrugged. "It seems cool, though."

"Hmm.."

I grunted, and decided that I didn't need another bandage put on. "Tch, brat, get out."

"Why?" Eren looked at me questionably.

"'Cause, I need to take a dump."

His mouth opened into an 'o' and he walked out.

* * *

 

~Time skip: 3 weeks later~

~Eren~

I typed away at my computer that Isabel had provided for me. She had offered that I stay here, above the main floor, so I accepted, and I moved in last week. My roommate was a horse face named Jean.

Okay, so he wasn't all that bad, he had a sense of humor, mostly used on me though, but he was helpful towards me and supported me. He and Marco were 'secretly' going out, I only know because everyone else here knows also, but we try to make it appear that his secret is still safe.

I haven't really talked to Levi once since that time he kicked me out, and I was still puzzled in what happened to his cut.

Isabel came around often, but Levi would only be in his office or his bedroom. Isabel told me that he had insomnia, so that's why his bedroom light is often on all night. Every once in a great while, I would catch him in Isabel's office, or upstairs in the kitchen early in the morning.

I had tried to start a few conversations with him, but he was always the one to end it. So I made some friends, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Kirsta. They would come by my office often, and just chat or bring me food.

I was always struggling to find good topics to edit a report on, because I was new and most of the good stuff went to the others. Although, sometimes Armin would sneak me some of his edits. Isabel would always catch me though.

A knock came from my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked, lazing back in my chair.

"Isabel wants to see you." A gruff and cold voice came from behind my door. My eyes widened slightly, for it wasn't like Isabel to send Levi to come get me.

"Okay." I saved the report that I was working on, although I'd probably just delete it later.

"I'm coming in." Levi opened the door before I could respond and walked over to my computer screen. "Tch, I see why she's doing this, your work sucks ass." I heard him mutter quietly. I grumbled a little, starting to complain.

"It does not!"

"Yes it does. Have you ever read any of this stuff?"

"Well, yea. But I don't get any good reports!"

"Then come with me."

I followed him out, and closed the door behind me. I was surprised at how fast such a short man could walk, and I'm taller and having trouble keeping up.

When we got there Levi knocked on the door, and I heard Isabel respond. When I walked in Isabel told me to sit down, actually, Levi sorta shoved me into a seat. Then she asked me.

I looked at Levi, he was leaning against the window, looking out with his arms crossed over each other.

His black hair and undercut never changed, and his eyes had changed. When I first had met him, they were met with a little compassion, and a little emotion in them towards me. Now, they were blank, anything left on it wiped from existence. He had grown colder towards everyone, even Isabel, not just me.

"Eren," I looked over towards Isabel. "No offence, but you're slacking, and your reports and edits are failing. As I'm sure you're aware." I looked over to Levi, and his face held a smug grin. I scowled.

"So I want to offer you a job as a reporter. You just need to go out, take some photos, get a small scoop, then everyone can take care of the rest." she looked over to Levi, pausing. "But, you'll need someone to train you.." her voice trailed off as she started grinning at Levi.

"No."

"C'mon, you need to get out of that cold room of yours." Isabel complained. "Besides, Eren here isn't intolerable, he's pretty okay." This made me furrow my eyebrows, and looked over to Levi.

"What do I get out of it." Isabel looked at him, thinking for a minute.

"You can... How about you can take a month off... And I wont bother you with anything else... And I'll help pay for-"

"Fine." He almost sneered, and looking back at me, he said, "Tomorrow, 8 AM, don't be fucking late. Or I'll kill you." Isabel laughed.

"You know, you guys should hang out more. Kind of like when Eren stayed in the guest bed for that day. You guys enjoyed it, at least that's what it looked like." Isabel giggled, then was shut up with a cold glare from Levi.

"Well, _apparently_ , we are going to have to spend some more fucking time together. Thanks to you." He walked up toward Isabel, and whispered something in her ear, making her happy expression fade, and she just nodded, frowning.

"What?" I asked, trying to break the silent tension.

Neither of them said anything, so I shrugged it off and walked out to my room, since I wouldn't be needing that report anymore. How the fuck was I supposed to be able to get any good scoops without getting killed? Only the specially trained and really naturally skilled fighters get those jobs.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "It's me, Isabel." I hummed.

"Come in." the door opened and in walked Isabel and Levi.

"Here's your report, and you should probably thank Levi, he was the one who suggested this job after I read him your last report. I grunted and glared at Levi, the sarcastic words about to fall out of my mouth, then realizing that he was trying to be nice to me, I stopped.

"Thanks." He nodded and made his was over to my bed, and made himself comfortable, laying down taking up the whole thing. Luckily, I wasn't going to be needing it since I had Jean's bed to sit on.

"I'll leave you two alone now.." Isabel grinned, and quickly walked out, slamming the door shut.

"I do miss when you used to tackle me, and-"

"Shut up, it's not happening. I'm just going to train you up to standards, then you're on your own."

"Oh.." I looked down at my lap, then awkwardly began tugging at my sleeve.

"Sorry."

I looked up, confused. "For what?"

"Everything.." Levi's eyes looked up to mine, connected and quickly looked away.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at eight?"

"Yea, I suppose." His whole face was drained of its natural shade, I noticed now that I was closer to him. He looked a lot different since the last time I saw him.

Before I could say anything, he got up and left, leaving me to ponder in my thoughts. I wanted to help him, but he certainly didn't look like he was accepting any help.

I decided to call it a night, maybe call my mom back home, so I got out my phone.

(This fic's relationships are: Eren - Friends with Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Hanji. Levi - Friends with Isabel, Farlan *never proporly introduced* and Hanji. Mikasa is Levi's sister in this fic.)

As the number dialed, I heard Jean come in, and plop down next to me. He was actually pretty nice to me, although once in a while, we would get in a fight or he would make a joke.

"Hello?" an unknown voice rang through the speakers.

"Can I speak to my mom?"

".... I'm sorry, Eren."

"What do you mean." I was getting worried.

"Your mom... She passed a few days ago. I'm really sorry."

"Oh..." I couldn't believe this, she was in perfect health when I had left, what happened? "May I ask.. how?"

"She was found in the morning with a bloody neck. That's all we know."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh.."

"Her funeral is being held tomorrow."

"What time?"

"8 AM." Fuck, Levi would kill me if I missed my first day of training, but... My mom's funeral was more important, right?

"Okay... I'll be there. Can I have the address?"

After I wrote down the information down, I flipped my phone off, and plopped down on my bed, and turned so my head was buried in my pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut it, horse face.." I mumbled, trying to hold back the tears that were determined to fall out.

"No, something's wrong. Now tell me.." I heard Jean walk up and over to my bed, and sit down next to me. The pillow smelt like Levi..

"My mom just..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I heard him get up and walk around a bit, coming back I could smell my favorite meal being made.

"Thanks.." I heard him chuckle, and he helped me up out of bed.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Eight, tomorrow morning."

"I'll cover for you."

"Mnn... Thanks.." I almost smiled.

"Now get up, your food is ready."

I wiped the tears that had formed loose from my eyes and smiled at him. It was a pathetic smile, but a smile all the same.

 


	3. Chapter 3

«—–—»

_I thought I could understand myself and how I felt._   
_I was wrong, so very wrong._   
_I found myself falling for you, day after day, and when I had waited too long, I realized I would never be able to have you._

«—–—»

The funeral was being held close by, so I'd only miss a day of training. Well, I'd miss the first day. I frowned. 

«—–—»

_I never knew that you weren't far out, that if I had tried, I would've gotten you._

«—–—»

I wrote a note saying where I was today. 

«—–—»

_Did you ever feel the same?_

«—–—»

   I left from the back door, trying to avoid any possibility that I might bump into Levi, but speak of the devil, he was outside, with a cigarette in his two pale fingers. I opened the door, leaving a small and noticeable squeak, but I tried to pretend I wasn't there anyways so I froze in place, hoping Levi wouldn't see me.

   You know those animals that people say that if you stay still that they wouldn't see you? Yea, well, I just referred Levi as one of them. Well shit, apparently he saw me already.

   "Why are you here, brat?"

   "Umm.. No reason in particular."

   "But then why else would you be out here with a bag?" I looked down at me hands, gripping onto the handles tighter, cursing them.

   Levi's eyes perked up a little at my silence.

   "I could ask you the same." I said, breaking the tension. I pulled on the sleeves of my jacket as a cold wind bit at my neck, sending shivers up my back.

   "I'm always here."

   "Oh..." I look down at the ground, shuffling me feet.

   Levi grunted, and pointed at the spot next to him, and I made my way closer.

   "Cold?" He asked, and I nodded in response. He took off his scarf, and started to gently wrap it around my own neck. My face lit up, and I would blame it on the cold if he asked.

   "T-thanks?" I was confused in why he was being so nice to me.

   "Tch, you're welcome ... Brat." I groaned, and leaned into his warmth, our shoulders were touching. As I came into contact, he stiffened, but then eventually relaxed, and leaned back.

   So we just stayed there, next to each other, and looked up into the stars, ignoring the chilly atmosphere that would've bothered anyone else.

   "What happened?" He broke the silence, but spoke so softly with the only kindness I've seen from him in a long time. I smiled a little, but then remembered why exactly I was going to leave.

   "Oh.. My mom just died."

   "Oh." He leaned into me a little bit more, and I returned the gesture. "I can sort of relate, my friend just died."

   "I'm sorry."

   "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. But no one knows why he did it." his face grew cold, and he frowned.

   "Don't be sad, Levi, all your friends here are always there for you." He hummed, and then grew silent.

   "C-can I kiss you?" he almost blurted out. My face darkened, and I felt every inch of me heat up. "S-sorry, you probably hate me already, why would you want to-" I cut off his rambling with bringing my lips closer to his, then replacing the distance between us with a small and happy kiss.

   When I drew back, his whole face had a red shade to it, and his eyes were closed.

   "How long.. How long will you be gone?" His voice sounded sad and dejected, and I hummed.

   "... Three days."

   "Oh.."

   "I like you too, Levi." He smiled a little, and I felt my chest heat up with something I've never felt before. His usual cold frown was replaced, and his mouth had held a small upward curve.

   "Promise me you'll come back."

   "Why wouldn't I?"

   "It's just that... I don't want to lose anyone else."

   Before I could respond, he leaned to me and kissed me, this time taking control. I hummed happily against his lips. They were cold and frail, but they were perfect. And they were mine.

   When we broke, he allowed me to go, and I told him I'd be back soon. And I left him happily, replaying every second in my mind. I could never forget the feel of his lips on mine anymore, and I could never forget the sweet taste of lavender they brought.

» Levi «

   I shouldn't have let him do that. I shouldn't have let myself either. But I did, and I loved it. I could still feel the taste of his lips on mine, even if only brief.

   I sat on the now cold bench and remembered the sweet scent that Eren had, how happy he looked. I guess I had actually accomplished to make someone happy once.

   Looking out at the reflection of the stars against the lake, I felt calm, a sad calm. My two best friends had died trying to save me (not Isabel and Farlan, different friends that will possibly be introduced later? Idk probably not though). And I wholly regret that I had pushed them to go in the first place. Because now they're both gone. Life had decided to be cruel and had taken them away from me.

   Everyone that I had loved before had been taken away form me, stripped of their lives. I didn't want that to happen anymore. I didn't want to keep losing people that were close to me. I shouldn't of let Eren do that, I shouldn't have even brought up the subject. I should have just let him leave, knowing that he would stay and wouldn't leave me.

   The small fact that he would've been safe without me, the small fact that I ignored, and possibly costing his life or freedom. I had always had the knack for killing people.

   I decided to stay away from him, as much as I can at least, saying that I have to train that brat when he gets back.

~Time skip by my lazy ass to when Eren gets back~

   I sat in my office, working on some files, and checking the time periodically.  I heard Isabel screaming though the halls (Hanji much? xD) and I got up to check if everything was still intact in her body.

   But when I saw Eren... I left. I can't really say why, but I don't want to get him involved anymore than he needs to.

   A couple hours later, I walked back into Isabel's office to tell her I won't train Eren.

   "You're going to have to find someone else to do it then!"

   "But your the best, and everyone else is always busy! Can't you just accept the truth that you have to take this on yourself?!"

   "Tch! I just can't do it!"

   "WHY!?"

   "I.. I j-just don't want to hurt him. I didn't want them to leave.."

   "O-oh.. I'm sorry Levi, we'll find someone else to do it, okay?"

   "Mhmm.." I was slowly drifting back into my dense, locked up self, but I needed to stop, that was all in the past.

   "Marco's cooking tonight, you wanna get some to eat?" Isabel slowly pushed and I nodded.

   "Thanks."

   Making my way to the kitchen (a normal apartment kitchen) and sat down at the bar.

   "When do you think Jean will just seal the knot?" I heard small whispers from behind the counter.

   "Pffftt! I don't know, whenever Levi starts being nice!?" I shot glances at them, making them immediately shut up.

   "I can fucking hear you."

   "Nope! Not ever going to get married! Oh well!" I continued to shoot daggers at them, wishing they were real and could kill someone.

   I heard someone sit down next to me, looking to the side and seeing Eren looking back at me. I quickly got up, picking up my stuff. I walked in the other direction, but got pulled back by my wrist.

   "Tch, fucking let me go, you brat."

   "Why are you trying to ignore me?"

   "None of your damn business! Now let me go!"

   "Fine." I stormed off towards my room, deciding to get food later, and slammed my door shut. That stupid brat was getting inside my mind.

   I tried to get some sleep, but all I had were nightmares.

   Eren was attacking me, and all I was doing was running. He had a crazed look in his eyes. They weren't the same eyes I had known. They were dulled, and green instead of his vibrant turquoise ones.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in another cold sweat. I had seen Eren, I can't remember much, but he was killing someone, that wasn't like him.

I just shook it off and decided to get some breakfast from the instant shitty food packets in the 'fridge.' Instead, I stubbed my toe on the way out of my bed, then fell on the floor swearing, accidentally waking up everyone. I heard footsteps coming to my room, I tried to shoo them away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, shitty brat, I just tripped."

"Oh."

"Go away."

"No."

"Excuse me?" I said, my glare deepening, and Eren backed away a little.

A small silence blanketed us, and I just looked at him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Eren said in a small whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You know, why are you avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you just-"

I cut him off by cupping his cheek, and then slowly drawing our lips closer together. I knew my mistake already, I was confusing him, he thought that I hated him, although I really, really loved him right now.

"What was that for?" Eren said after I pulled away, and I just glared at him again. 

"Nothing, shitty brat."

"Fine."

Eren stood up and walked out, leaving me confused. I knew that he was just confused, but he was mad, really mad. And from my past experiences, a mad Eren was worse than, no almost as bad as me normally.

So I decided to let him cool off and stayed away from him, again, all day. I just... didn't want to hurt him, if you can understand what I mean.

A couple hours later, there was a knock at my door.

"What the hell do you want." I said, putting down my paperwork.

"To talk to you.. About Eren."

"Fine."

Isabel came in, her hair in a bit of a mess, and her eyes were rejected.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, in a most sincere way.

"Nothing, it's just Eren."

"He's mad at me, he won't come out of his room, anything else I need to know?"

"Yea... About what you did earlier.."

"He fucking told you? Who else did he tell?!" I sqeaked, knowing she was talking about my kissing him before.

"No.. Just me. But he said he hated you."

"Why."

"Go and talk to him yourself to see."

"Oh fuck no."

"Oh 'fuck yes'." Isabel said, mocking me.

I glared at her, but stood up to go to Eren's room.

My heels clicked throughout the hallway, fast and light footed. I knocked on his door as I came up to it, slightly out of breath.

"Go away."

I rattled the doorknob, but it didn't budge. Guess I'd have to do this the hard way.

* * *

I looked up as I heard a knock on my door, "Go away." I knew it would be Levi, and I didn't really want to see him right now.

Instead, the door burst open, literally. Levi stood there with his leg still out, and he slowly put it down. Well I guess locking my door in the future is now not an option, especially without a _fucking door_.

"Urgg." I said, as I crawled into a ball, hoping he'd just go away.

He was so _stupid_. First, he completely ignores me, then he kissed me, and now for a whole day he didn't even try to say anything to me? Like, what the hell!

"Are you okay, Eren?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay, do I look _okay_ to you?" I snapped back.

No response.

"You fucking left me when my mom died, or was murdured! Then you play with my feelings, throwing then around with false promises!"

"Nothing I did was fake."

"What."

"I said, everything I did were not false feelings."

"Oh."

I heard a 'tch' and then Levi simply walked out, again, through the now wide open doorway. I was going to have to replace and pay for another door now.

* * *

Fuck, I messed that up pretty much the worst I could've. Now Eren hates me even more.

Trying to find sleep, I stared out at the sunset. I don't know what caused me to cry, but now I'm slightly shaking.

God, this sunset was bringing up too many past memories. Now Farlan was dead.

But from my room, I heard a shaky sobbing coming from the other room, and my mind must've stopped thinking properly because I stood up and my hand latched with the doorknob, but I hesitated. Eren is crying because of me, right? Then how would my going in there help anything? It wouldn't, so I stopped and crawled back into bed.

A knock could be heard from the other room, and the door was opened, it defiantly needed to be oiled soon, I'll do that tomorrow.

"..said he was.."

"Of course he doesn...."

I was only able to make out small clippets of the voices, for they were in a very hushed whisper, but I recognized Eren's, and either Isabel was in there, or someone else.

I didn't want to try to investigate into it any further, so I gave it a rest and tried to find sleep. Ever since Eren came here, I had always found sleep, but I would never get a good nights rest, I'd always have a nightmare, or I'd stay awake all night staring at one spot on my pillow.

I saw my mom though, every night, before she died, right before the accident, and then I had to replay every second of her death before my eyes once more, and then I always would wake up, and it would be pitch black in my room, although I always left my light on before sleeping.

I didn't know if someone came in while I was asleep, but I had a sure feeling that it wasn't Isabel.

I saw Farlan sometimes too, and I saw him with the two people who I loved dearly and had let go, not my parents, but two friends that I had known forever, and then the time of judgment came, and none of us were able to defeat the coldness in life itself.

I had let them slip from existence, and I solely blamed myself all this time, but now I'm getting it. I wasn't the only one to blame, nobody was really to blame, but all of us were. We had all let them fade, and we hadn't been able to do anything about it, no matter how long we tried.

I had a different dream that night, it wasn't my friends, it wasn't my mother's death, it was Eren. But it wasn't Eren. His eyes glossed over, and they didn't show any signs of life in them, they were manufactured almost, and he had not stopped at my cries in protest, instead he kept on attacking, purging everyone that was innocent.

I woke to the lights on this time, and it felt wrong. I peeled the sheets off of me and got dressed, Isabel said she'd take Eren off of the job, and put him back into writing shitty edits.

But it was safer this way, and I couldn't watch him get hurt under my account, the thing that I've let happen more than once, and I wouldn't let it happen ever again.

* * *

I walked around the room, I was looking for Eren all day. An idea of where he was popped into my thoughts, but would it be wise to go and apologize to him? What if he was still mad?

I ignored my common sense and went outside, to see if Eren was there, and of course he was. But why here? I thought he hated me, and this was where he kissed me, so why would he come here to calm himself down?

"E-Eren?" I cautiously tried to talk to him.

"Oh, it's you." he turned his head to me, and I looked straight at him, piercing his eyes, trying to see if he was still pissed at me.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"You're playing with me, you're nice, then you completely ignore me."

"I have to stay away from you, Eren."

"No you don't," Eren turned around so he was fully facing me, towering over me short stature, and it made me fidget around, waiting for him to continue. "I liked it better when you were nice to me."

"But I'll just hurt you."

He didn't respond, he just hummed and turned around so his back was facing me, and his shoulder rested upon the house wall.

"I don't hate you, you know." his voice barely audible, sent shivers up my spine. He turned around once he stopped talking, and he avoided my gaze, but I still looked directly at him.

He stepped up closer to me and bent down, his lips connecting with mine again, and I was too shocked to do anything. When he pulled away, he didn't look as mad anymore.

"Just don't ignore me anymore, okay?"

"I like you, Eren, but everyone else I tried to keep close with either left or died.."

"But Isabel is still alive, so I guess your theory ends there."

Instead of responding, I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest.

"Okay."

Eren smiled, I couldn't see it, but I knew he was happy.

 


End file.
